Modern computing devices utilize a variety of different types of input to enable interaction between users and devices. One particularly intuitive type of input is touch input. For instance, a user can provide touch input to a touch input surface (e.g., a touchpad, a touchscreen, and so forth) to interact with a computing device, such as for object selection, object manipulation, and so forth. Typical touch input implementations, however, are static and simply provide a single-purpose touch input experience, such as for manipulating a cursor via a touchpad, or for direct touch to objects displayed on a touchscreen.